No One Messes With Her Babies
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: You Can Do What Ever You Want To Her But When Someone Hurts Her Babies, Narcissa Malfoy Makes The Dark Lord Look Like A Fluffy, Playful Kitten And Someone Was About To Find That Out The Hard Way. I Own Rosalie Malfoy, Everything Else Belongs To J.K Rowling. Don't Forget To Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Chapter 1: Bullies

I looked around the infirmary, I knew any second now the doors would open and in walk my parents. They knew nothing of what had been happening since I started my third year here and I didn't want to tell them; however it was starting to get out of hand and I couldn't keep it from them especially since this time I got badly hurt and needed medical treatment.

Maybe I should introduce myself and start from the very beginning, my name is Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy, and yes you read correctly Malfoy. I'm different well not in looks anyway; I have my father's blonde hair and my mother's bright blue eyes however I think and act differently; which in my family can cost you everything. I don't go running to my father when I don't get my own like way, like my brother Draco.

This is maybe how I got into this mess in the first place, I knew when I first 'fell' a few weeks ago I should of reported the bullies to my house master/godfather however I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to make a bad situation worse and be known as a snitch. Nevertheless it got worse on its own and that is how I ended up here on a Friday afternoon sitting in an infirmary bed with healing salve on my left shoulder and half way down my back waiting for my parents to arrive.

Let me take you back to the first time I realized that I was going to be a victim of bullying, yes a Malfoy a victim of bullying, these people were brave because they knew I wouldn't go running to my parents like my brother does.

**The First Act Of Bullying**

It happened about 3 weeks ago, I was walking towards my charms class, not my favourite lesson but not my most hated lesson. I knew I had a group of fourth year Slytherins behind me, I could hear them talking and recognized the voices anywhere so I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

Their main topic as always: my older brother Draco. They were discussing ways to get his attention and trick him into bed; though Draco kind of changed his second year here when I became a first year. He had started giving the girls here at Hogwarts less attention and started looking after me more, I didn't mind it, he was my older brother, it was how he had been raised and that was how it had always been so why should he change his ways just because they wanted him and he wasn't really interested in them.

However they knew that to get Draco's attention; they would have to get rid of the one person who had his attention: Me. As I was saying, walking towards Charms and I remember hearing someone sniggering and then it happened a hand grabbed the back of my jumper and a foot tripped me up and I fell flat on my face against the cold, hard marble floor.

I watched the girls step over me and carry on towards their lesson, as it was almost time for lessons to begin; nearly everyone was already in their classrooms. So I slowly sat up and made sure my nose wasn't bleeding, which it wasn't and carried on walking towards my classroom.

Once I got inside the room, everyone stared at me, so my nose wasn't bleeding but I had banged my eye and it was bruising already and of course the professor asked me "what had happened?" at the end of the class and she even brought my house master, Professor Severus Snape into the meeting with me, she thought I might open up having him there as support but I didn't.

I sat there and lied through my teeth "I tripped on the moving staircase" I told them and they seemed to believe me however when I walked back to the dungeons Severus grabbed my arm and warned me that he would not tolerate inner house bullying and he knew I was lying and it was only a matter of time before the truth hit the surface.

I walked into the common room and as soon as Draco saw my now black eye, he was standing in front of me within seconds. I have never seen my brother move so quickly, I also hadn't realized that his 'minions' had also followed him and were standing beside him.

I told him the same lie that I told the professors but I knew that wouldn't work for Draco and I got my answer when I received an owl from our mother saying that 'someone' meaning Draco had told her that I had 'tripped'; really she was just making sure that her baby girl was alright which I was. I replied and set an owl home to her and father 'explaining' what had 'happened'.

It went from there, I guess. An odd shove here, a trip there sometimes a hex as well but today it got out of control. I was in potions class, I was happily making my potion when I noticed that a group of Slytherins were huddled together whispering and stealing glances towards me, I knew this couldn't be good.

I once again I got my answer when Professor Snape turned his back on the class and one of the whispering girls walked towards me and stood behind me at her desk and decided to pour an unknown potion down my back. I cast a silencing charm around myself so no one would hear the pain that I was in.

So now you know how I ended up here in the infirmary, I had to see Poppy straight away which I did just after the lesson had finished, I begged her, yes a Malfoy begged, not to tell my parents but because I was a minor and I had been one attacked and injured, she had to tell my parents, my house master and the headmaster.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in when I finally heard the infirmary doors open and footsteps walking towards me, I also recognized the sound of my father's cane hitting the floor, and it was now time to come clean or was it…

What Will Rosalie Choose?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Big Thank You To:  
HermioneandMarcus and WeJustPretend For Leaving Reviews

Chapter 2: The Black Death Stare

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath in when I finally heard the infirmary doors open and footsteps walking towards me, I also recognised the sound of my father's cane hitting the floor, and it was now time to come clean or was it.

I slowly looked up and saw that everyone was standing around my bed: my father, mother, Draco, Professor Dumbledore and Snape, they all looked genuinely upset that I had lied to them well technically I had but only because I didn't want to be labelled a snitch. So Poppy was telling them about my injuries and she tells them "they couldn't be self-inflicted" damn it I thought, how was I going to lie my way out of this one if I couldn't blame it on my clumsy self.

I noticed that my house master was looking smug as always cause he knew that I had ran out of lies and it was time to tell the truth which he already knew that I was being bullied he just never had a confession out of me saying so.

I then felt my mother place her loving hand on my forehead, I slowly looked up and my blue eyes met hers, I noticed that she had the famous 'Black death stare' look in her eyes, it was a Black family trademark because my Aunt Bellatrix had the same death stare look in her eyes when someone was going to pay for something that they had done.

I had seen the look before in my mother's eyes when a younger witch tried to slip my father a love potion but of course after a few 'words' with my mother; no one ever saw the young witch again. A little tip of everyone: Never Mess With Narcissa Malfoy's Family!

My mother was the brightest witch of her time when she attended Hogwarts that was what drew my father's attention towards her. Family meant everything to both my parents, my father would also do anything when it came down to us and our safety however my mother was scary, Bellatrix had even said that 'my mother made the Dark Lord look like a fluffy, playful kitten'. I remember my brother and me laughing at that comment.

You didn't mess with this family unless you had a death wish then go right ahead because my mother would find out, then she would find you then you would suddenly disappear. I loved my mother for it. My mother then placed a loving kiss upon my forehead "talk to us darling, what happened?"

I felt my throat close up, I knew that if I did, my mother would want revenge and I couldn't lose my mother to Azkaban which I doubt my father would let happen anyway but also I didn't want the death of someone on my shoulders. I shook my head "I I can't"

She then brushed some of my blonde hair out of my eyes "Why not Rosie?" I slowly sat up and looked at all of them. I came from a very powerful family, even my Godfather could be scary at sometimes and to make things worse, I was the only girl in the family and the youngest; everyone was more protective of me even my cousin Sirius was and he had been disowned by everyone; when school wasn't in, my father had wizards follow me around when he couldn't do it himself just to make sure no harm came to me as I was coming up to the marrying age.

I once again looked at them then looked at my mother "I I don't want to cause a fuss" my mother laughed "Darling, someone in this castle has caused you physical harm and maybe mental harm as well. Do you really want that person or people walking freely around the school just waiting for another chance to harm you again? I certainly don't and I think your father and brother would agree with me" Both of them nodded in agreement with my mother.

Once again I shook my head, then I noticed my mother smirk and turn towards Severus "Severus be a dear and fetch me some veritaserum please" my mother was aware it was illegal to use on a child, especially your own child but she wanted the truth and she wasn't getting any answers from me.

She turned back to me "Your choice Rosie, I need to know who is hurting my little girl" I looked up at Severus and he just raised his eyebrow at me which meant 'she will get the truth out of you by will or by force'. I nodded "fine I'll tell you but you can't do anything to them, promise me mother"

My mother smiled and held my hand "I promise Rosie that I won't harm them but please tell me who is hurting you"…

Will Rosie Tell Them?

Will Narcissa Keep Her Promise?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Chapter 3: Aunt Bellatrix & Big Brother Draco

My mother smiled and held my hand "I promise Rosie that I won't harm them but please tell me who is hurting you" Just before I could tell them, someone walked into the infirmary, I thought my eyes were playing a trick on me, because in walked my crazy aunt. None of us could believe she was here.

I was in shock "aun, aunt Bella?" Bellatrix smiled at her only niece "the one and only" her attention turned to the stunned headmaster "don't worry Albus I don't have my wand on me and I even covered it up, just for you" She showed him her arms, she had covered up the dark mark "I'm only here cause I heard my favourite niece was hurt"

I rolled my eyes "I'm your only niece Bellatrix" She shrugged and stood beside my mother "Same thing soo who's been hurting you?" I shook my head "No, not telling while you're here Aunt Bella, I'm sorry, I love you but not happening" My mother could cause trouble and so could my aunt but you put them together in a room with the same information especially if it concerned the family even the Dark Lord would run and hide from them.

I looked at them all "I wanna be alone, please" Albus nodded "You do need to rest Miss. Malfoy, however until this matter is dealt with, your parents are concerned about your safety here and I agree with them so you will be going home until the person or people have been dealt with"

Everyone left the infirmary, my father did have to persuade my mother to leave my bedside with the help of Bellatrix. I got comfy in the bed and noticed that my brother hadn't left yet "Is there something you need Draco?" He nodded and sat where our mother had previously been sitting "I need names Rosie and don't bother telling me no or lying. I want those names"

I shook my head "I I can't Draco. They did this because of you. Please don't make me tell. I don't want them to kill me because I became a snitch plus it's not very Malfoy like is it" Draco laughed "Ohh Rosie, dear innocent Rosie. You have no idea do you. When it comes to family especially you and of course mother. Father and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe and protected and yes I've threaten students who have said indecent things about our mother"

I just smiled at him "You definitely take after father, I'm scared Draco" He nodded "I know you are but you heard Dumbledork, you are going home where you will be safe and no one will be able to hurt you" He sat forward and placed his hands on my arm "So give me the names Rosie. I would rather you tell me than I find out by myself"

I nodded and was about to tell him when in walked his minions, well I say minions more like Blaise and the minions. I had grown up with Blaise so I didn't consider him a minion however Crabbe and Goyle, they were minions, big time. They were only friends with my brother because of the Malfoy name. Blaise walked towards us and the minions stood by the door guarding it. "Hey Blaise, what's going on?" Blaise smiled at me "Hey Rosie, I'm glad you're okay" he picked up my hand and kissed it, he then turned his attention to Draco "we've heard people talking about Rosie's 'accident', from what I can gather Pansy and her friends are taking credit for everything"

Draco and Blaise both looked at me, I refused to look up at them. Which was a big mistake, Draco knew that Blaise's information was correct. They both got up and headed to the door, Draco whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle then left the infirmary with just Blaise.

Dumb and Dumber stayed guarding the door, I knew Draco was going to do something stupid, he was my older brother and he would just chalk up to his brotherly instincts to protect me. I had to get pass the minions.

I quickly got out of the hospital bed and put my uniform back on and walked over to them "What's going on boys?" Crabbe placed his hand on my shoulder "Nothing to worry about Rosie" I placed my hand on the door and they both looked at me "I'm going to go see my parents, they are with Dumbledore"

They let me through the doors and didn't bother following me, bunch of idiots. I ran towards the Slytherin dungeons, only to be stopped my Professor Snape for running and for being out of the infirmary without Poppy's permission. I tried not to roll my eyes at him "Professor, Draco found out who's been hurting me and I'm worried he's going to do something stupid. You might want to go tell the headmaster and our parents"

He nodded in agreement and hurried towards Dumbledore office, he told them what I had told them however Bellatrix was still around so of course she wanted to know who was hurting her only niece. They all headed towards the Slytherin dungeons.

I was trying to reason with Draco and Blaise to stop them from hurting Pansy and her friends but then Pansy opened her big trap she calls a mouth "No one will ever care about you Rosalie. You are nothing" I turned around to face her and her friends when I feel someone pull me back and I realise that Blaise now had his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

Draco had his wand pointed at Pansy's chest "Don't you ever come near my sister again. I don't even want to hear her name come out of your pathetic little mouths" Pansy looked at him "But Drake, we are meant to be together. We both know that" Her friends were using Pansy as some sort of shield. Draco knew he had to keep calm because he knew they were being watched by his parents and the headmaster.

"We were nothing Pansy, we will never be together. My wife won't be a slag like you. If my sister sees you or your friends giving her evil looks, I will hurt you" he looked at her friends "all of you" Pansy didn't know that the adults had joined them "Don't deny the family tradition Draco, everyone knows your mum was a slag" my mother cleared her throat. Everyone turned their attention to the adults. Bellatrix was about to strangle the girl, no one insulted her baby sister. My mother however just placed her hand calmly on my aunt's arm; she then walked towards all of us.

"Ahh Pansy Parkinson, such a same you turned into a little version of your mother. She however was the Slytherin slag when we were here. I however had more respect for myself and my body unlike her. Now if you come near my children again for no reason, I would hate to think about what could happen" my mother looked at her friends "I don't know who the rest of you are but I will find out and I would hate for something to happen to you all; just because you were misled by Miss. Parkinson"

She then turned her attention to me, Blaise still had his arms tightly around my shoulders "I still want you to come home Rosie, until Professor Dumbledore has dealt with it" I just nodded my head, of course I wanted to go home, these girls were ruthless, they would kill me in my sleep. Blaise finally let go of my shoulders but not before secretly kissing the back of my head. I followed them out of the dungeon with my father's hand on the middle of my back, that's when it happened, my mother turned to my father "Lucius darling, take Rosie home please. I'm going to spend some sister time with Bella"

I shook my head at her, I tried to move to her but my father had his hand on my shoulder keeping me with him "Mother, you promised" She smirked at me and kissed my cheek "ahh yes I did, however sweetheart. I promised I wouldn't hurt her and her little friends who turned out to be Pansy. I didn't say anything about talking to her horrid excuse for a mother now did I" I shook my head "don't worry my little princess, nothing will happen, I just want to talk to her, mother to mother"

Last time this happened, the witch who tried to slip the love potion to my father was never seen or heard of again. I looked at my father for any back up but he just smirked then placed a kiss on my mother's cheek and apparated us to the manor. I just looked at him "You can't be serious father" He turned to me "Do I look like a filthy blood traitor" he laughed and walked to his office, I just followed him "You aren't really going to let Aunt Bellatrix and mother speak to Pansy's mother. She could get arrested and taken to Azkaban, they both could. Don't you care?"

My father sat down behind his desk and beckoned me over to him and then when I was standing at the corner of his desk, he placed me on his lap, just like he used to when I was little "Listen princess, your mother and aunt know how to handle themselves, that is one of the reasons why I had to make sure that I was one your mother married. We are all here to protect you Rosalie and we will, no matter what the consequences are"

I always feel safer at home but only when everyone was here, I knew what my father was saying was true, I would do anything for them, I looked up at him and his grey eyes met my blue ones "You wouldn't let her get taken away from us would you" He leant down and kissed my temple "of course not Rosie. I love your mother and would do anything for her. Just because the world sees me as a heartless death eater doesn't mean it's true"

His sleeves were rolled up and I started to outline his dark mark with my finger. I shook my head "I know it's not true and I know that you would do anything to protect us, Draco already told me he has" he nodded "but also it would appear that I've developed a habit of sort, ever since I married your mother, I have not be able to sleep without her beside me" I smiled "that's actually really romantic father, I never knew you could be like that"

He looked at me and smirked "don't get smart with me Rosalie. You must not worry about what that foul mouth girl said. You are very important to us and one day you will mean the world to someone and no your mother had not even kissed a man before she met me. I was her first everything and I'll be her last" I was actually enjoying my chat with my father, I rarely saw him either he was busy with ministry work or busy with death eater stuff.

* * *

What Is Narcissa and Bellatrix Up To?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

A Massive Thank You To BellaDora Soulmates, MariaStorm,HermioneandMarcus For Reviewing, You Guys Rock!

Chapter 4- 2 Death Eaters & an Order Member

I remember my mother going mental at the witch that tried to slip my father the love potion; I started to wonder if my father had ever done that to another wizard who had tried to steal my mother away from him. I laughed at the thought "no one would be that stupid" My father down at me "what's going on in your head Rosie?" I look up at him "I was just wondering have you ever had to fight off another wizard? Like what mother did with the witch and the love potion"

I watched as my father leaned back in his chair "I have had to fight off other wizards from your mother. She thinks that all stopped when we left Hogwarts and she became my wife however I still have to warn wizards. Some have been death eaters"

I got off his lap and sat on his desk "Death eaters? They aren't that smart then" he nodded "no they aren't, they think that because your mother is a Black that she doesn't take her wedding vows seriously but she does. Black women in the past have been known to be unfaithful to their husbands. Your mother is different from the rest of her family. However it doesn't just stop with your mother Rosie"

I looked at him confused, I knew he couldn't mean Draco or me; I was only thirteen "I don't understand" my father leant forward and placed his hand on my cheek "a father's worst nightmare, his little girl growing up and boys becoming interested in her" I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets, he did mean me, "Wait yo you mean you've had to warn wizards away from me" he nodded "not just me honey, Draco has noticed this at school and so has Severus" I started laughing, I jump off his desk "I can handle them, I'm not interested in them anyway"

My father watched me leave his office "So you wouldn't like to know who has come to me and Draco to ask permission to date you?" I spun around so quickly I became dizzy "Who father?" my father laughed at me "I believe you weren't interested a few seconds ago Rosie" I placed my hands on my hips, a trick I learnt from my mother "Tell me"

He held up a piece of parchment, I tried not to run over so I gracefully walked over and took the parchment from him and read the name "really, him?" my father nodded "We did give him our permission, I've known that boy for his whole life, he comes from a good family, Draco and I believe that if you choose to date him that he'll care for you and keep you safe. I also believe he went to talk to Severus as well, this boy wants to make sure he has everyone's permission but the decision is and always will be yours Rosie"

I left his office with the parchment in my hand, I couldn't believe it. I went straight to my room to unpack my trunk. I sat at my desk and ran my fingers over his name; I just thought he was being friendly towards me. Now I understood why Draco didn't make a big scene when he came near me like he did with the other boys.

Narcissa sat down in an arm chair, she looked at the couple that were stuck on the couch in front of her, Bellatrix twirled her wand in her fingers, Narcissa knew that no matter what side of the war they were on when it came down to Rosalie they would always put their differences aside.

Sirius casted a silencing charm around the lounge so that they wouldn't be heard 'talking', he nodded to Narcissa telling her that it was safe. Narcissa looked at the Parkinson's "right I am here because your daughter has one turned into a little slag" she looked over at Rose "daughter like mother I guess, and also she is assaulting my daughter and stalking my son. Draco however can handle himself. If Pansy comes near my daughter again well let's just say Bella won't be so calm and Sirius won't be in human form, got it?"

Cassius just looked at her "I never thought you would stoop so low to mingle with blood traitors Narcissa, I wonder what Lucius would say or even the dark lord" he sniggered at her. Narcissa pointed her wand at Bellatrix's dark mark that she already had on show "Shall we call the Dark Lord and see what he has to say about inner house bullying in his OWN HOUSE, I don't think he would be too pleased"

Narcissa stood up and slapped Cassius "the Dark Lord wants to make the wizardry world know that pure bloods are better than everyone else but how would he take the news that one pureblood in his house is assaulting another pureblood again in his house" she turned to Sirius and Bellatrix "what do you think?" Bellatrix smirked "I don't think our master would be happy" Sirius nodded "I have to agree, he would not be happy" Cassius spat blood at Sirius caused by Narcissa's slap "You are a blood traitor, you know NOTHING"

Sirius had to try his hardest not to change "I know that if something bad happens to Rosalie, I am there for her, blood traitor or not she's just a CHILD" Narcissa placed her hand on Sirius's shoulder "calm yourself Sirius, we don't want others interfering with this family matter" she looked at Rose and Cassius "now just remember what I've said and if it happens again I will bring the Dark Lord with me so let's make sure that there isn't a next time shall we"

The three Black's disappeared, Rose looked at her husband "She's makes you know who look good" Cassius managed to get out of the sticking charm then freed his wife "we need to talk to Pansy, we can't have them bringing or telling our master, he won't be happy" Rose nodded in agreement with her husband.

Narcissa appeared back at the Malfoy Manor much later on, I was sitting on the stairs waiting for her to arrive home, I then heard her apparate into the lounge and she walked out and saw me "Rosie, darling what are you doing up at this hour?" I hugged her "I was worried about you" She just laughed and hugged me back "I am fine my dear, don't you trust me" I nodded "I do mother, I really do but I don't want you to be taken from us. Why do you smell like a wet dog?"

My mother walked up the stairs with me "I wouldn't do anything that would get me taken away from my family, I love you all so much, and as for the wet dog smell I've been with Sirius and Bellatrix talking to the Parkinson's. I have a feeling that Pansy won't be bothering you ever again" we walked into my room and she tucked me in, just like when I was younger, she tucked some of my blonde hair behind my ear "get some sleep Rosie, you are perfectly safe here. Your father and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"

I just nodded and started to fall asleep "I love you" she smiled at me "I love you too princess"; she left my room and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom which she shared with my father. He was also wide awake, that surprised her "Lucius you are awake? What is with the people in this house and being awake at this hour" he just looked at her confused "Rosie was waiting for me on the stairs; she said she was worried that I wasn't going to be coming home"

My mother slipped into their bed and laid her head not on her pillow per say but on her human pillow, she laid her head down on my father's chest, just like she had been doing for the past sixteen years. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife "I already told her that I wouldn't let that happen. Your place is here where I can protect everyone and keep my loved ones safe"

No one ever saw the romantic and loving side of my parents, but behind the closed doors of Malfoy Manor, they showed it and I was glad I got to see it. I just lay awake in my bed, I could faintly hear them talking, I started to wonder if I would ever be like that with him, the name written on the parchment that was under my pillow. My bedroom door creaked open, my heart stopped "psst Rosie" I sat up and looked at him, wand in my hand, hex on the tip of my tongue "Jeez Draco you scared me, what are you doing here?"

Draco walked over and sat on my bed "I was worried about you, Dumbledork allowed me to come home until the whole Pansy thing was sorted in case she came 'after me' I don't care I just wanted to come home and make sure my little sister was safe" I placed my wand back under my pillow, however Draco saw the parchment under the same pillow "Father told you about him coming and asking us" I just nodded "how do you feel about it Draco?"

* * *

Will Pansy Leave Rosalie Alone?

Who Is Interested In Rosalie?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

:) Thank You To BellaDora Soulmates & HermioneandMarcus 

For Your Reviews, I Love Them :)

Chapter 5: Narcissa Vs Voldemort

I watched as my brother lay down on my bed "I trust him Rosie, he's my best mate since I can remember; he's always been there and had my back. Father agreed plus we know his family which means we know he would never harm you"

I look up at him "He's also a pure blooded Slytherin" I saw a smirk appear on my brother's face "really? I hadn't noticed" I pick up my pillow and hit him in his pretty little face. I then held the pillow "Draco, I'm worried" he looked at me and could tell by my tone I was serious "worried about what Rosie?"

I started to play with the pillow in my hands "That he's going to hurt mum" I looked up and saw Draco looking at me "Who?" I hated saying his name or calling him anything. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side "you know him" My brother shook his head "Rosie why would 'he' hurt mother?" I sighed "because she went to see Pansy's parents and she went with Sirius"

My brother went pale, I mean paler "Ohh, yeah maybe he'll just want to hear her out about why she went with a blood traitor that's all" I wiped away my tears that threaten to fall "what if he hurts her? Father won't be able to save her not from him" I got angry and threw my pillow at the door, it landed at someone's feet.

Our mother bent down to pick it up then walked over to us "you do realize we can hear you in our bedroom" she placed the pillow back on my bed "Rosie, listen to me you have nothing to worry about it, if it gets brought up in the next meeting. I will happily put 'him' in his place. No one hurts my babies and gets away with it and yes that does include your father and Sirius was more than happy to help well he is when it comes down to you darling"

She kissed my forehead and Draco's "Get some sleep and Draco we will discuss why you are here tomorrow okay" he nodded "night mother, night Rosie" he walked back to his bedroom. My mother left my room; I just stared at the ceiling. I started to wish I could go to the next meeting and explain what happened and maybe he wouldn't hurt her.

The next morning; breakfast was fun; my brother was explaining to our parents why he was home. I was just pushing my fruit around my plate, I wasn't very hungry because I knew it would be mere seconds until my father's arm would start to burn and they would be summoned to him.

I was about to actually start eating my breakfast but my father made a hissing sound which meant his arm was burning and that both of them were being summoned. I always found it odd that yes my mother was a death eater and in 'his' inner circle but she never took the mark.

My mother kissed both of us goodbye before they left, I noticed that Draco hugged me "they'll be alright. Why don't we do something to get your mind off it?" I nodded my head as if my life depended on it. We heard someone floo into our house, Draco smiled "Hey Zabini, you ready to hang out with the Malfoy siblings today" Blaise laughed "I can take you both on and still be ready for another round"

I just smiled at him "Hey Blaise, enjoy your day with Draco" Blaise held my hand "oh no Rosie, you'll be joining us. c'mon" He led me out into the back garden our brooms were there including Blaise's, I then noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand and for some weird reason, it felt right. I then looked at the boys and pointed to the brooms, "You want to go flying, okay then"

**Meanwhile At Riddle Manor**

Narcissa and Lucius were listening to their master talk about new members that would be joining their order and which muggle towns they were to destroy next. However when he had finished he turned to look at Narcissa but also at Bellatrix.

"I have some interesting news that two of my most loyal followers were seen with a blood traitor but also an Order Member" everyone in the room gasped except Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius. He looked at the two witches "please explain yourselves and I will hand out the fairest punishment that I see fit"

Bellatrix stood up but Narcissa placed her hand on her shoulder and sat her back down, Narcissa stood up and walked towards the centre of the room and stood before Voldemort who was sitting in his throne.

Voldemort could tell that Narcissa wasn't scared; she gave him eye contact "My lord, the details you have been given are correct however I feel like you should be told the whole story from both sides" He nodded "You shall proceed Narcissa"

Narcissa nodded "I found out a last night that my daughter Rosalie was a victim of bullying" Voldemort stopped her "are you telling me that you met up with that traitor cause Rosalie was being bullied, children get bullied all the time Narcissa" she nodded "I know that my lord however she was being bullied by an fellow pure blooded Slytherin house mate" Voldemort signaled her to carry on.

She nodded "I was told that Rosalie was being bullied by a Slytherin housemate, I became furious especially when she was protecting her bullies by keeping it a secret, however when I found out that it was the Parkinson's daughter Pansy who was bullying my daughter. I wanted to let them know that I wasn't going to stand by and let this inner house bullying continue"

Voldemort stood up and walked over to Narcissa "what kind of bullying was it Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa sighed "Physical bullying my lord, Rosalie got a unknown potion poured down her back while her so called house mate was distracting Severus" Voldemort was angry " Inner house bullying in my OWN HOUSE. That is dishonourable to not only Salazar Slytherin but to MYSELF AS ITS HEIR"

Voldemort turned his attention back to Narcissa "How is Rosalie?" Narcissa faintly smiled "she's going to be fine my lord; she's currently at Malfoy Manor until the school can deal with the girls responsible" he nodded "give her my deepest regards, no one should be in fear in their own house mates, especially when they are in Slytherin and their family are my most devoted members" Narcissa nodded again.

Voldemort turned to his followers "A word of warning to everyone and to your children. I will not tolerate any bullying inside MY OWN HOUSE and I would strongly suggest that none of you get on the wrong side of Narcissa Malfoy, she is one of the rarest types of witch there is in our world"

He looked over at Lucius who was fully aware of this "She is a witch who can be independent and doesn't need a wizard by her side, be careful Lucius, don't let go fo her but furthermore she is not afraid to stand up for her family, I gather that your daughter will carry the same traits" Narcissa nodded "of course my lord, a wizard is only as powerful as his wife and for that to happen; she has to be intelligent and know what's going on around her to help her husband and family achieve that power and status"

He smirked and nodded "You picked a great woman there Lucius. I can see that my punishment is not best fit against you or Bellatrix but better suited to the Parkinson's". He dismissed everyone but kept the Parkinson's behind.

I saw my mother walk into the back garden where we all were. I got off my broom and ran over to her "are you alright? What happened?" she hugged me "I missed you too. Nothing happened well nothing happened to us. He wanted to know why we were with Sirius and I told him what happened. He wasn't very happy that someone in his own house was being hurt by another member of his house especially when it turned out; to be his own followers who were turning on another member. He sends his deepest regards. He didn't hurt Bellatrix or me"

I just hugged my mother and smiled "Next time please don't do anything. Promise me" I saw my father step out into the sunshine and over to us "Of course not Rosie, because next time if there happens to be a next time; I will be the one to sort them out" he looked at me "understood"

I just nodded "I just hope there isn't a next time. I can't lose either of you" We sat in the back garden and watched Blaise and Draco play a two man game of quidditch. I happened to catch Blaise looking over at me a few times; I started to wonder if he was going to bring up that he had been having secret meetings with the males in my life and tell me the reason why.

* * *

Will There Be A Next Time?

Will Blaise Spill?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	6. Chapter 6

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

**Massive Thank You To **

**BellaDora Soulmates, the youngest Gorgons, HermioneandMarcus **

**For Reviewing, I Love Ya :)**

Chapter 6: Will I Or Won't I?- Part 1

It's been a week since my bullied has stopped, but I am starting to wonder if it really has stopped. Pansy is telling everyone how her parents got the Stinging Hex, 4 times. It won't be any permanent damage, you are not meant to use that certain hex on a person more than 5 times otherwise it can cause harm to the person.

I felt better being back here but I still didn't feel completely safe, however Crabbe and Goyle were still hanging around me making sure I was safe whenever Draco couldn't be around and that was only when Slytherin were playing quidditch.

Blaise was hanging around me more, I keep thinking that maybe he'll tell me today but he doesn't Christmas break is coming up so I am wondering if he's going to wait until then, his mother is going to Italy for a 'hot' Christmas so Blaise is staying with us, I know that's when he'll make his 'big' move.

So today is Tuesday and I've just finished my last class of the day which happened to be double potions. I hate that class now, unfortunately for Severus that's his class. But he doesn't turn his back on us anymore and he stands at the back where he can 'observe' us more**. **He's spying on me and on them

I was happily sitting in the common room trying to reply to my mother's earlier owl. That's when I heard Pansy walk in after dinner, I wasn't really hungry but I knew I would bet 'summoned' by Severus and asked why I wasn't present at dinner. While I was here at Hogwarts, he was my guardian well he is my Godfather so it is his job to make sure I am safe.

He did apologize to me about what happened, I told him that it wasn't his fault. Pansy has bribed a second year to pour the unknown potion down my back. Even my parents didn't blame him, I still don't think he ever forgave himself.

Pansy walked in with her friends, they spotted me straight away, I could feel their eyes burning into my skin, but I wasn't going to panic or run. I knew Draco would be back from dinner het, oh wait it's Tuesday, Slytherin qudditch practise, damn it wnd Pansy knew this. I was alone in the common room and my brother wasn't going to come and save me.

Pansy walked over to me "well, well, well look who we have here. All alone, no big brother to save her" her friends sniggered, I carried on writing my reply "what do you want Pansy? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time around?" Pansy ripped the quill out of my hand, I just turned to look at her, to make matters worse, my wand was in my robe that was stuffed into my bad which was under the table.

Pansy twirled her wand in her hand "awe poor Rosie all alone utterly defenceless and purely pathetic, you know my parents suffered the stinging hex because of you, four times actually each!" I now knew what was coming, a stinging hex, great I thought but I could handle it.

Pansy pointed her wand at me then nodded her head at her friends who made sure the common room was empty which it was, the corridor had no Slytherin students coming towards us, which they weren't. Sophia looks at Pansy "all clear Pansy, Professor Snape has detention due tonight so we have about an hour to 'play' with her"

I was confused now, play with me? What were these girls talking about, a stinging hex didn't last an hour. I started to guess they wanted to watch the after effects of the hex. However Pansy had other ideas "my parents suffered the hex four times Malfoy and the legal number is what 5 then it starts to cause damage to the person. Breathing problems, permanent scarring, passing out, erratic heart beat and if done enough, it can cause death"

Pansy then smirked "let's see shall we" now I started to panic, Draco or his friends weren't going to save me and neither was Severus. I just held my breath and decided to count the hexes out. She also had the same idea.

Pansy casted the first stinging hex "1" then another "2" then a few more "4" I sighed, I was now rolling around on the floor in pain, I knew she had given up. Pansy just smirked and casted another hex "5" Sophia grabbed Pansy's arm "Pansy, that's enough anymore and you could be expelled, 5 is the legal maximum you could face Azkaban"

Pansy pulled her arm out of Sophia's grip "who is going to find out? Are you going to tell on me? Rosie will hopefully die and no one will ever find out what happened. Yes they will know she endured a illegal dose of the stinging hex but they won't know who did it"

Pansy turned her attention back to me, I was terrified and I actually wanted to scream for my mother, I wanted to be safe wrapped in her arms surrounded by my family, where I felt the most safe. I wanted to hear my father tell me mother that he was a lucky wizard to have a wife and kids like he did. I knew that Pansy would kill me.

I would never hear Blaise tell me why he fell for me, I would never get to tell him how I felt. I would never see my parents again or Draco. Yes he was a pain but he was my big brother, they were meant to be, he 'claimed' it to be in the 'sibling contact'.

Pansy pointed her wand at me again and hexed me over and over again, she then stopped "10". She turned around and noticed that Sophia was gone. Sophia however was running down the corridor towards the potions classroom, she ran in "Professor Snape, come quick. It's Pansy she's going to kill Rosalie Malfoy" Severus ran towards the Slytherin dungeon, Sophia told Dumbledore and McGonagall. He found me on the floor, lifeless. He tried to feel for a pulse, the others walked in, Minerva gasped "is, is she dead?" Severus shook his head "no but she will be soon" he apparated us to St. Mungo's.

The mediwitch's started work on me immediately, Severus saw my parents arrive, my mother looked at "how is she? What happened?" My father placed his hand on her shoulder "Cissa calm down, you won't help her by being admitted yourself" she nodded "your right, Severus please tell me" he shook his head "I don't know much Narcissa, a student found me and told me that Pansy was going to kill Rosalie, when I found Rosie on the common room floor, I noticed signs of the stinging hex, but I would say more than the legal limit of 5"

Before my parents could respond a mediwitch walked over to them "Mr & Mrs Malfoy, I'm Ellen, I'm going to be the head mediwitch looking after your daughter. Rosalie has suffered the stinging hex however the number of times she was exposed to is an alarmingly high. I've seen this once and the number of times was ten. However, her heart has suffered the most damage, now all we can do is wait to see if her heart fixes itself"

Dumbledore arrived with an upset Draco, Narcissa didn't care right now. She tightly wrapped her arms around Draco and just held him. Narcissa might a pure blooded death eater but she was also a wife and a mother. My brother just comforted her "it's okay mother, she will be just fine"

Lucius turned to the mediwitch "is there nothing you can do?" Ellen shook her head "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but the only way your daughter's heart is going to recover is if it wants to recover, I'm sorry"

Albus spoke up "Miss Parkinson has been expelled and has disappeared, I know that the ministry has every available body looking for Pansy. I also happen to know that Voldemort has his own people looking for her. She will be found and sent to Azkaban"

* * *

Will Pansy Be Found?

Will Rosalie Wake up?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	7. Chapter 7

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

HermioneandMarcus, BellaDora Soulmates, the youngest Gorgons and Guest, 

thank you so much for your reviews, I love them

Chapter 7: Will I Or Won't I? - Part 2

My father could feel my mother's magic crackling, my parents weren't only married but they were bound together by their magic as well. My father placed his hand on her shoulder "deep breaths Cissa, you need to calm down for Rosie's sake" Ellen showed them to my bed.

Due to Pansy being a wanted witch, I was given the whole ward to myself so that she couldn't try again. My parents noticed that there were loads of wizards standing on the doors, in case she tried to gain access to me.

My mother sat down beside my bed "someone has to find Pansy, before I do" my brother sat on the bed next to mine "don't mother, you know if Rosie wakes up and you aren't here. She'll know you've gone after Pansy and she won't be very happy" she sighed "Your right but I want Pansy to suffer. Her parents were hit with the stinging hex four times for Merlin's sake not ten; even the Dark Lord isn't that stupid"

The door opened and in walked Bellatrix and surprisingly enough she was accompanied by Sirius. Even my brother was in shock to see them together and no one was being hexed. My mother saw them "well, anything?" Bellatrix shook her head "sorry Cissy, we'll find her. Every follower is looking out for her" Sirius nodded "Including Order Members, Rosie after all is just a child, no one deserves this kind of treatment" she nodded "Just be careful and Bella tell him that we are very grateful" Lucius nodded in agreement.

Bellatrix walked over to my bed and placed an actual kiss on my forehead "we'll find her Rosie, just get better. Your parents need you" Sirius placed his hand on my mother's shoulder and Lucius tensed up "She will be found Narcissa, I promise" Bellatrix hugged my mother then her and Sirius both left.

Night began to fall; my mother was refusing to leave my bedside so they were looking at spending the night in the hospital, right by my side. Blaise had come and was playing wizard chess with my brother. Ellen in the end had to give my mother some calming draught, she however fell asleep.

My father was on the fence about whether or not to take my mother back to the manor so she could get a proper good night sleep but knew that my mother would wake up and demand to be brought back to my side; plus my father wasn't in the best of moods to be fighting with and neither was any member of my family so he decided against it.

Ellen walked over to check on my vitals, she saw that everyone was asleep. My heart beat started to slowly speed up. She smiled "welcome back Miss. Malfoy" I slowly opened my eyes and was met up complete darkness. I then saw a candle being lit by my side.

I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital ward, I also saw my parents asleep with my mother's head on my father's shoulder. My brother and Blaise were asleep in the hospital beds opposite mine. I couldn't believe that they had stayed, Ellen handed me some water followed by some potions. I noticed the writing on the labels looked identical to Severus's handwriting.

Ellen looked at me "you are at St. Mungo's hospital, you have a private ward. They are Auror's guarding the doors, the girl that did this to you is now wanted and she will be found. You have to stay calm and don't use any magic for at least a month. We need your heart to recover without any pressure or stress added on to it"

I nodded in agreement "thank you, I understand. My family didn't cause any trouble did they?" Ellen laughed and shook her head "No however I did give your mother some calming draught with your father's permission she was getting antsy" I tried not to laugh "sounds like my mother alright, I passed out after the sixth stinging hex, how many times did she hit me with it?" Ellen sighed "That is one for your parents, to tell you. However you are a very lucky girl Rosalie"

Ellen left the ward; she told the Auror's that I was now awake and talking. I heard footsteps, I got scared. I knew my wand was still in the Slytherin common room, I noticed the moonlight bounce off the snake head of my father's cane; it was lying on my bed so it didn't fall to the floor and wake everyone up, I guess.

I twisted the snakes head and pulled out his wand, I held it firmly in my hand. I noticed that the footsteps couldn't belong to a female but then I knew that Pansy could bribe anyone to carry out her dirty work. I pointed the wand at the person who was now standing at the foot of the bed; he just looked at me "I don't remember looking like Miss. Parkinson"

I placed my father's wand back into his cane "Sorry Uncle Severus, I heard the footsteps and plus everyone is asleep. Plus my wand" He held up my bag "is in my bag which you are now holding. The mediwitch said I can't use magic for at least a month due to my heart" he placed my bag on the bed "at yet you were ready to use your father's wand and perform magic I assume" I nodded "what happened? I need to know"

He sat down the other side of my bed "Miss. Laughton came and found me in my classroom and told me that Miss. Parkinson was going to kill you. When I finally reached the common room you were on the floor lifeless. You were hit with the stinging hex ten times" I looked at him as if he had just grown three heads "te ten times? Wo wow I don't think they'll find her. She's too smart for the Auror's"

I noticed he smirked "what do you know that I don't know Severus" he placed his hands in his lap "do you really think that the Auror's are the only people looking for Miss. Parkinson?" I nodded "You are wrong Rosie, The Ministry has the Auror's looking for her but also The Order has its members looking for her and so are 'his' followers. Someone will find her, so try not to worry"

I lay back against the pillow "I just want to go home, where I feel safe. She can get to me here. She can't get in the manor not with all the new wards my father has surrounding it and the grounds. Can't I go home please?"

He walked off and found Ellen, I then felt someone kiss my hand, I turned to the side again "Blaise? Wh what are you doing here?" He placed his hand on my cheek "Do you really think I'd be anywhere else than by your side?" I looked at him confused "Is there something you wanna tell me Blaise?" he nodded "there is but this isn't the right place for that kind of talk, all you need to know is that I'm not going anywhere Rosalie so get used to having me around"

I nodded "I've had you around my whole life Blaise, I doubt that will ever change" I definitely knew what he wanted to talk about now. I had been thinking that maybe he had changed his mind after talking to my father, brother and my Godfather but I guess he still wanted me.

Ellen walked back over with Severus, I noticed that his eyes were on Blaise's hand that was now holding mine our fingers interlaced, and he raised his eye brow. I was fully aware that Blaise had already spoken to him about us becoming a couple. But I knew my Godfather well enough that he would deny it. Ellen smiled "you can go home if you feel safer there however you must rest and use no magic for at least two weeks then after that small basic stuff" I nod "I promise, thank you"

I turned and look at my sleeping family members "can they stay here? They look so peaceful" the four of us laughed which caused my mother to stir. I placed my free hand on her arm "mother?" she opened her eyes and her bright blue eyes met mine "Rosie, oh darling how do you feel?" I smile at her "I feel very numb but I would feel so much better if you could take me home, Ellen already said I could go only if I rest and I promise to rest but I don't feel safe here"

Severus nodded "it is true Narcissa, she almost hexed me using Lucius's wand" I blushed "and I already apologized for it. Please take me home. I want to feel safe" she brushed some of my hair out of my face "of course Rosie, whatever will help you heal faster" she nudged my father who woke up and saw me awake "ahh our princess has woken up, welcome back to the world of the living Rosie, now will someone like to fill me in" My mother smiled "We are taking her home, she doesn't feel safe here. She has promised to rest at the manor"

My father stood up and stretched "whatever helps my daughter heal, I'm sure you will make sure she rests Cissa" she nodded, she then woke my brother, he gently hugged me "glad to have you back Rosie" I slowly got off the bed and stood up, my mother changed my hospital gown to some comfy clothes for me, Blaise placed his arm around my shoulders, I had a feeling that he was going to be coming with us. I just couldn't help wonder where Pansy was, she was out there somewhere, plotting her next move against me.

I've never felt so scared in my life; I would rather have a meeting with the Dark Lord alone than face her again. I held on to Blaise as he was the closest person to me, he kissed my head and knew what I was thinking "She won't hurt you Rosie, I promise, too many people are looking for her. She has nowhere to go, someone will find her; it's only a matter of time"

* * *

Who Will Find Pansy First?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

** No**** One Messes With Her Babies**

Thank You To 

YokoTakamotoFenix, BellaDora Soulmates & HermioneandMarcus 

For Your Lovely Reviews

Chapter 8- Snuffles, Blaise & Me

I have never been so glad to see the manor before in my life. I leant into Blaise's arms; I was kind of hoping he would stay but also kind of hoping he would leave. I didn't know how my father would react to having Blaise here and everyone knowing his interest in me.

My mother looked over at us "Blaise, darling would you like to stay the night?" I looked over at him, my parents were well aware that Blaise was a very passionate man just like his father, they also knew that as I had been hurt, Blaise would stay the night invited or not. It was almost being a mate of a veela.

Just because I was a pure blood and Blaise had already asked my male family members to date me, it didn't mean that no one else was going to be interested in me. Blaise didn't want another wizard taking away his future wife. Plus I kind of didn't want to see Blaise with his muscular arms around another witch. I knew hell would break lose when the summer came around and my father was presented with marriage contracts from other pure blood families.

Blaise smiled "if you and Mr I mean Lucius are sure" Blaise was on first term names with my parents, this to me was a good sign. My mother nodded "we are, plus it's past curfew at Hogwarts, you don't want to get into trouble do you" due to my brother and Blaise being best mates since they were in nappies, Blaise had his own room here at the manor, in case his mother was out of town during the holidays. My mother hated the thought of Blaise alone during the holiday periods.

I hugged my parents and bid them a goodnight, I walked up the stairs and followed by the boys, Draco's room came up first "night Rosie, she can't get you here" I nod and carried on walking to my room, Blaise's room was conveniently near my room. Sneaky preplanning by my mother, I must thank her in the morning.

I stood by my door "thanks for coming Blaise, it really means a lot to me" he nodded "there is something I need to tell you Rosalie" I opened my door and motioned for him to come inside, as he walked inside he has his wand out and pointed at the sleeping black dog on my bed "what is that?"

I looked at the sleeping dog and smiled "that is Snuffles, he is my, er familiar, he only shows up when I am in danger or hurt. I am both this time, don't worry he won't harm you, he can tell who is a threat or not"

I walked over to my bed and sat down, Snuffles lifted his head and then laid his on my lap, I stroked his fur "what's going on Blaise?" I knew I had to play dumb, this was a big deal for Blaise, and I didn't want to ruin it for him. "Please tell me you aren't working with Pansy?"

Blaise looked at me "Of course not!, I hate her, when I found out she had placed you in the hospital, I wanted to kill her with my bare hands Rosie" I smiled "so you aren't going to tell me that you are in love with Pansy and want me to spare her life?"

He shook his head "No I am not in love with Pansy Parkinson" he smiled at me "I'm in love with you" I looked up at him, I pretended that I was surprised "m me?" I stood up and walked over to him, I came up to his chest, I always liked the idea of being with a wizard who was taller than me, it made me feel more protected and safe.

I looked up at him, his brown eyes met my blue ones, I lovingly placed my hand on his cheek "I I have nothing to offer you Blaise expect pain and heart ache. Pansy will use you against me and I couldn't bear the thought of you being used as a pawn in her game and possibly get hurt"

I walked over to my window and looked out at the moonlight that lit up the garden, I felt him standing behind me. He snaked his arms around my waist and neck "I'm not going anywhere Rosie; Pansy can bring it for all I care. Plus I've already spoken about it with your father, brother and godfather"

He leant down and kissed my cheek "you are such an adorable height" I hit him "Hey! I'm still growing buddy" he pulled my tighter against his muscular chest "doesn't matter, I'll always be taller than you Rosie; it will make it easier for me to protect you and wrap my arms around you."

I relaxed in his arms "She's still out there Blaise" I heard Snuffles start to whine; Blaise and I both looked at him. I grabbed my cloak and followed Snuffles out of my room and downstairs then finally out of the manor. Blaise followed us "Rosie wait, it's not safe"

I turned to him "I'll be alright, she can't get through the new wards my father put up" I followed Snuffles down the bottom of the garden, out of sight from Blaise. Snuffles turned to his human form, I hugged him before he had a chance to talk "thank you for being here" he happily hugged her back "I'm just glad you are okay, I really thought your mother was going to go crazy"

I looked at Sirius "what aren't you telling me or what couldn't you tell me in front of Blaise?" he smiled "I like him, seems like he has his head screwed on. I approve" I laughed "thank you, I didn't realise I needed your approval as well as everyone else in my life"

Sirius looked at me "there may have been a sighting of Pansy" I looked at him "where was the sighting Sirius?" He placed held my hands and looked me straight in the eyes "she was seen near the manor" I have never ran so fast before in my life, I wrapped my arms around Blaise who just about caught his balance and wrapped his arms around me, he realised I was crying "heeyyy sshh what's wrong?"

I pulled away from him, trying to catch my breath "sh she ne near he here" Blaise wrapped his arms back around me and took me back inside the manor, Snuffles quickly followed us. Blaise took me to my room "she won't get in Rosie, you are safe here" I shook my head at him, he just held me closer.

That's when my door opened; my crying had woken up my brother. Draco looked at us "what's wrong?" I wiped my eyes "sh she's been seen" Draco looked confused "that's good isn't it" I shook my head "she was seen near the manor"

He walked over to me and hugged me "ahh I see, yep that isn't good. You know she can't get inside; the wards father has put up can keep the dark lord out. He tried them out; he wanted them for Riddle Manor to keep Order Members from appearing in his home; so they tried them out on our home first, we are all safe Rosie"

We heard the floo opening, I tried not to scream out of fear, and I just buried her head into Blaise's chest to muffle the panic. We all had our wands in our hands; we were ready to fight…

* * *

Who Has Just Entered The Manor?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	9. Chapter 9

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Massive Thank You To

the youngest Gorgons & hotdog8

For Your Reviews

Chapter 9: For Salazar's Sake

We heard the floo opening, I tried not to scream out of fear, and I just buried her head into Blaise's chest to muffle the panic. We all had our wands in our hands; we were ready to fight.

We walked towards the stairs; we slowly walked down the stairs, staying close to the wall. I noticed that we were the only ones awake. My parents must be deep sleepers; I knew that my mother felt safer when we were all in the manor and especially now with the new wards around the place.

We crept into my father's office where the floo was, we saw a figure dressed in black. I realized who the intruder was, I lowered my wand and noticed the boys did the same "SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"

He spun around, he noticed that we thought he was here to cause us harm well mainly me, he held up his hands "something the matter children" I gave him the Black death stare and he saw this and knew he was in trouble; he nodded "I didn't mean to cause alarm, but I guess you've been told about the recent sighting of Miss. Parkinson" we nodded "I was sent here to protect you all more in case she got inside the manor"

We nodded and headed back to bed, my parents were walking down the stairs; I guess my screaming woke them up. I shook my head "Pansy has been seen near the manor, floo was open, Severus appeared, want to kill him. Good night" I grabbed Blaise's hand and we went to my room, I didn't really want to be alone right now.

I lied down on my bed and watched Blaise do the same "That was terrifying" Blaise placed his arm over my chest, I looked over at him "we will carry on the conversation when the sun comes up" he pulled me closer to his body, my head rested on his shoulder "what is there to talk about Rosie?" he kissed my temple "I asked, they all approved, so here I am and I am not going anywhere so I suggest you just deal with it" he kissed my temple again then whispered into my ear "my love".

I got comfy in my bed against Blaise, his arm didn't move from me. I kind of understood why my parents couldn't sleep without the other. I felt safe, protected and loved and all Blaise was doing was holding me while we both slept. I was just like my mother, I slept better at the manor and with everyone I cared about inside it. Snuffles slept the other side of me, I was a Rosalie sandwich.

I turned over in the night and woke up to make sure I hadn't been dreaming any of it; I noticed that Blaise was topless. I sneaked a peek at his toned, muscular chest; damn you quidditch. He was my wizard after all for now anyway. I would catch seeing my parents checking each other out. My mother would buy a new dress and when she would wear it; my father would check her out. My mother was just the same if my father ever wore something new; she would check him out.

I realized that I wanted what my parents had, they loved each other, and they would do anything for the other. I felt the bed shift and saw Snuffles leaving the room; it was time for Sirius/Snuffles to go home. My father wouldn't be happy to see the blood traitor in the manor. I tried to create some space between Blaise and myself but he was stronger than me. Once again damn you quidditch.

I felt the warm raises of the sun hit my back, I stretched and realized my hand came into contact with someone's arm. I slowly opened my eyes and I was looking at Blaise's chest once again, I had one hand on his bicep and my other hand was on his chest almost around his neck. Blaise had his arm around my waist. I could tell he wasn't awake yet.

I turned over and faced the warm sun; everything came flashing back to me. Replying to my mother's owl, Pansy and her friends, being hexed. The hospital then coming home and finding out she was nearby then the whole floo incident with Severus, 'for Salazar's sake' I thought. The arm that was wrapped around me tightened "she can't hurt you Rosie, I won't let her"

I placed my hand over his "how did you know?" he leant over and placed his chin on my shoulder "your body froze under my touch, I knew you were thinking about her" I turned slightly so I was facing him "I just want her found so I can feel safe again"

Blaise nodded "I understand that, I want her found. Everyone who cares about you, want her found including 'him'. I will sleep here every night for the rest of my life, if I have to, so you feel safe" I smiled at him "I might hold that against you one day Zabini" he laughed "as long as I get to hold you then I don't mind"

We left my room and joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast; I noticed my father was talking to Severus who looked at me. I was still annoyed about what happened. "Rosie, I am sorry about scaring you last night, all of you" I nodded "its okay Uncle Severus, you are lucky we recognized you, if we hadn't you would have been hexed, badly"

My father looked at me "I don't think Severus looks anything like Pansy, darling" I shook my head "you haven't figure it out yet then; she can easily bribe or pay someone to hurt me. She paid some second year to pour the potion down my back" my father nodded "She won't harm you Rosie, someone will find her"

I nodded and started to eat my breakfast after I was finished. I looked at everyone "can we please not talk about this? I just want to forget about it. Please" my mother nodded in agreement "good idea honey, you need to move on, this doesn't have to hold you back from what you really want" I knew she meant a life with Blaise, my mother was sneaky, no wonder she was placed into Slytherin.

I got dressed and found my father and Severus talking 'business' in his office, my mother was reading a book in the sunshine while Draco and Blaise practiced dueling. I decided to join my mother. I was about to sit down when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind "I have a present for you niece"

I almost had a heart attack; I thought Pansy had found a way to get into the manor but no it was just my crazy aunt. I tried to catch my breath "Aunt Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack; I thought you were her"

Bellatrix just laughed at me "I'm sorry Rosie; I didn't mean to scare you. I do however have a present for you" I raised my eyebrow at her "oh really? Do tell" Bellatrix smirked at me; I knew what this meant…

* * *

What Is Bellatrix's Present?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	10. Chapter 10

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Massive Thanks To  
HermioneandMarcus, BellaDora Soulmates

& the youngest Gorgons

For Their Reviews, I Love Them :)

Chapter 10: Lord Voldemort & Me

Bellatrix just laughed at me "I'm sorry Rosie; I didn't mean to scare you. I do however have a present for you" I raised my eyebrow at her "oh really? Do tell" Bellatrix smirked at me; I knew what this meant.

I looked at her "Where is she?" she held up her hands "I can't tell you that niece, he doesn't want you to see what he will do to her" my mother walked over to us "Bellatrix what is going on?" she sighed and looked over at me then back at my mother "Pansy was found"

I just looked at my mother who nodded "take her Bella, she'll only go herself and alone later" Bellatrix nodded and we apparated out of the manor. Draco ran over to our mother "where did Rosalie go with Aunt Bella?" she looked at my brother and then Blaise "Pansy was found by his followers"

My mother told my father and Severus the same thing, that's when their arms began to burn, my mother turned to the boys "You are to both stay here and if Rosie returns before we do, keep her here" they both nodded.

The three of them arrived a Riddle Manor, they saw Bellatrix and myself were already there, my mother ignored all the stares of the other death eaters, she briskly walked over to my aunt and I, and my mother engulfed me in a hug. She didn't know whether the Dark Lord would allow me into his home without hurting me first or not; seeing as I wasn't one of his followers or married to one.

She didn't care that the death eaters or that the Dark Lord were watching us. That's when she got brought in. My mother's grip on me tightened and even my Aunt got in my way, they were stopping me from getting to Pansy. The Dark Lord walked towards the three of us.

My Aunt and mother bowed to him, I just felt my eyes fixed on Pansy. He stood in front of me so my eye line changed from Pansy to him "my lord, I want to thank you for allowing your followers to go out and look for my attacker" I swear to merlin he smiled "there is no need to thank me, my child. I despise inner house bullying and I also know that she almost caused your death."

I was really starting to wonder why he cared so much; he looked at me "I only say this because when we win the war and I will win Miss. Malfoy. The students that are at that school now will be my next followers and I like to know which ones I can trust and which ones are traitors. I like make sure I have an interest in my followers to make sure they stay in line"

To me it sounded like he didn't even trust his own followers but he was making sure that the next lot of death eaters could be trusted, that is why he was taking such an interest in me and my health because he thought I was going to become a death eater just like my parents. I really hadn't thought about it, that topic was never brought up at the manor.

He held out his hand for mine, I placed my right hand in his and he guided me over to Pansy. She was being held by Antonin Dolohov, he bowed when we approached them. My father had joined my mother and was holding her hand. They weren't the only ones who were scared. The Dark Lord could snap my wrist at any time.

He stopped walking and stood in front of me again, I started to panic especially when his hand tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear "I can feel your magic crackling around you Rosalie; you are a very powerful witch. Just like your mother no less"

He looked up and over at my parents "tell me Lucius, have you received any marriage contracts yet for your daughter?" I did not like where this conversation could be heading. My father nodded "yes but none of them were good enough for her, she is currently being courted by someone. I feel he is right for her"

He nodded "A Slytherin I hope" my father nodded "of course my lord" he turned his attention back to me "Have you been approached by your fellow snake?" I nodded "I have, Blaise Zabini" Voldemort nodded his head "a pure blooded Slytherin, good choice. I assume he spoke to your male family members" I nodded "including my Godfather, he wanted to make sure everyone approved of him"

He waved his hand at Antonin and he disappeared with Pansy "I'll let you have your fun with her later, you have my word" he sat back down on his throne. He kept his hand firmly around mine; I stood in front of him, eye contact, 'great' I thought just want I want.

Meanwhile With Pansy

She was thrown into the dungeons, my uncle Rodolphus joined them. The biggest problem with most of the men in my family; they were old school. They protected their families but mainly the women and the children. If you happened to be the only female in the family then everything you did; they would be watching. This included my brother, my father, my Uncles and my Godfather. They all looked out for me; they wanted to make sure I kept my innocence for as long as I could, preferably for marriage.

My uncle looked at Pansy "I heard that you hurt my niece" Pansy started to tremble "I I'm sorry. I I just wanted to teach he her a les lesson" my uncle scoffed at her "what lesson? You hexed her with the stinging hex, TEN TIMES; even the Dark Lord isn't that stupid. You will get what is coming to you very soon Pansy, don't worry it will all be over, quickly"

Antonin and my uncle watched back up to the dining hall where we all were; both evilly laughing. They knew what was about to happen to Pansy; I would be present when she was tortured, and however I wouldn't be the one delivering the torture. I didn't mind, I had bigger problems to worry about right now. I registered that they were back in the room with the rest of us, my uncle stood beside my aunt.

I heard a hissing sound and that is when I noticed his pet snake Nagini coiled around at his side. She started hissing at me and I just looked at her. The Dark Lord smiled once again, no lie "I see you are not afraid of snakes" I shook my head. He looked at me again, I didn't even want to know what he was about to say then he opened his mouth and said it anyway "Would you consider anyone else say for example a Mudblood to court you?" I shook my head; he nodded "very good, what about a Half-Blood?" I wanted to scream in his face.

My mother's hand had tightened around my father's; everyone knew where this conversation was now heading. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, please tell me he didn't mean what I think he means, please, Merlin pretty please…

* * *

What Does The Dark Lord Mean?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	11. AN

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to know what you would all think about having a sequel to this story where Rosalie has to deal with the marriage contracts and if she will actually end up with Blaise.

Let me know what you think

Thanks for reading & reviewing

Gracie :)


	12. Chapter 11: Last Chapter

**No One Messes With Her Babies**

Massive Thank You To

fantasyluver714, the youngest Gorgons,

Merlissa Rika Black & HermioneandMarcus

Love The Reviews :)

Chapter 11: Sweet Revenge- Last Chapter

"What about a Half-Blood?" his words were still ringing around in my head, did he really mean, him and me. I didn't have time to give him my reply and not that I had one either. He was the Dark Lord; I didn't want to upset him in case he attacked me or my family.

We were now walking down to the dungeons; him, his inner circle and me. My father was escorting my mother and the same went for my aunt and uncle. I was being escorted by the evil lord himself and Severus so I wasn't too scared, Merlin's sake I was terrified.

We all reached the cell that Pansy was in, she saw us and she knew it was all over. Judgement day had come for her; she hung her head in shame. I was half hiding behind Severus; I didn't want to know what HE had planned for her; I knew that has she had tried to kill me that she would experience a similar kind of thing or the real thing.

He stated by levitating Pansy, he then looked over at me. "She can't cause you any harm, not while we are all here" I nodded and stood beside my godfather but not too away from his side, I wasn't stupid. The only time I don't have my wand with me and I may actually need it.

Severus noticed something was wrong with me, he leant down to my ear "something the matter" I nodded and looked up at him "I haven't got my wand" he just looked at me as if I had four heads. I didn't normally have my wand on me when I was at home, because I felt safe there plus I was always around either my mother or father; they always had their wands on me. I was positive they slept with their wands under their pillows; I knew my brother did.

Severus just shook his head at me; I knew that Pansy wouldn't harm me seeing as I was defenseless and she would suffer much more if she dared to try and harm me. But I still wasn't taking any chances, so I stayed sort of behind Severus but also beside him so that the Dark Lord could see me.

I then heard my mother speak up "my lord, may I, it was my daughter she harmed" he nodded and motioned for my mother to take his place in front of Pansy. She stood in front of Pansy's cell "I'm sorry Lady Malfoy; I I just wanted to hurt her not kill her"

My mother held up her hand to silence her "You can apologize all you like Miss. Parkinson but you and your family were warned what would happen if you came near my daughter again. You must now suffer just like my daughter suffered"

Pansy started to cry "please don't, I I didn't mean to. W we weren't told the limit" I stepped forward and now stood in between my mother and father "that's a lie, we get told the limit first year in DADA, it is the first rule they teach us about the stinging hex"

Pansy went to lunge at me but the metal bars stopped her, I jumped back and felt my father's arm snake around my shoulders. My mother cast the silencio charm over her, so that Pansy couldn't use wandless magic if she knew it. I wanted two things right now, to be back safely at the manor in my bed and the second thing to have Blaise beside me holding me and telling me everything was going to be alright.

I noticed that everyone had their wands out pointed at Pansy, I kind of felt better, and it was a weird feeling. Were they really ready to defend me or were they just doing that cause their 'master' were around? I noticed he had his wand out as well ready to hex Pansy. The only people without their wands out was myself and that was because mine was back at Malfoy Manor and my father, but he kind of had his arms around me so he couldn't get his wand out of his cane.

My mother now had the Black death stare look and Bellatrix saw it and started to laugh "Go on Cissy, she deserves it" Pansy was scared of my mother and everyone else but she would try and hurt me and my brother wasn't even around. My mother started casting hexes on Pansy and due to the silencio charm; we couldn't hear her screaming out in pain.

I could tell my mother was close to killing her; I had to stop her before she did. I knew the Parkinson's would go to the Ministry and my mother would get taken away to Azkaban. I got out of my father's grip and placed my hand on my mother's arm "mother enough, please"

She just looked at me and knew what I was thinking "your right Rosie, death would only bring Pansy pleasure. She should have to live with the pain and the regret of what she did, perhaps a Dementor's kiss" my mother put her wand away and placed her arm around my shoulders "I love you Rosalie, always remember that" I just nodded "I love you too"

Antonin took Pansy back to her parents, Rose looked at her daughter "we are very disappointed in you Pansy, I am also shocked that he didn't kill you" she turned her attention to Antonin, he explained that it was my mother who had carried out the torture who then got stopped by me when she was about to cast the killing curse on Pansy.

Cassius faced his daughter "you are very lucky Lady Malfoy didn't kill you Pansy. We are going to the Ministry where you will be sent to Azkaban for the damage you did to Rosalie. You brought nothing but shame on to this family and the Parkinson name"

Back with at Malfoy Manor

Draco and Blaise were just sitting around in my father's office waiting for someone to appear. The floo was activated and the three of us stepped out, the boys stood up and waited to be told what had happened. Blaise hugged me "are you alright? What happened?"

I hugged him back, I have never been happier to be home and be surrounded by people who love me. "I am now, that is something that will never leave my mind ever" Severus came through the floo next "it would not of been so scary if you had of had your wand with you"

I nodded "I know, I'll start carrying it around with me. I will try to remember, I do around Hogwarts but here; aren't I meant to feel safe in my own home?" my father nodded "yes of course you are princess, but you never know what might happen" I sat down and Blaise was beside me within seconds.

Draco just stared at all of us "so what happened?" my mother sat down on my father's lap.

She said "Pansy was found by Antonin and Rodolphus. Pansy got brought into the room where we all were, The Dark Lord spoke to Rosie about who was currently dating her and if any marriage contracts had caught your father's eye. We then went to the dungeons where Pansy was being held. The Dark Lord wanted to torture her himself but I asked if I could because she had harmed my daughter and he allowed me to, Pansy for some reason went to attack your sister but Rosie was perfectly safe the whole time"

My mother sighed and I just curled up again Blaise, then my mother started again "I casted a few hexes on her but before I could do any real damage, Rosie stopped me. I knew she was afraid that I would get taken to Azkaban when the Parkinson's found out that Pansy was dead, they would name me. Antonin took Pansy back to her parents who I am guessing are going to take her to the Ministry"

I looked at everyone "Can we please talk about what the Dark Lord meant by if I could see myself dating a Half-Blood?"…

* * *

The Sequel Will Come Very Soon

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	13. Sequel is now up!

Hey Everyone,

Thank you for your amazing reviews, I love them.

The sequel is now up and it's called: The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini.

I hope you enjoy reading it.

Thanks Again

Gracie :)


End file.
